


HE IS the wallfucker

by F00T



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, Forced Masturbation, Hazing, It's literally ZSJ fucking a wall, Mild D/s, Okay it's Dom Suzuki that's not mild, Other, Putting Dicks in Things, Suzuki-gun Initiation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Suzuki-gun hazing is weird.





	HE IS the wallfucker

Zack was never one to turn down a beer, especially on someone else’s dime, but it was no secret that this beer came with strings attached. His official debut in New Japan Pro Wrestling was only weeks away. Any contact from his future colleagues wasn’t about making him feel welcome in the promotion. It was all politics. Forming alliances.

But even so, he hadn’t expected Suzuki to invite him out on a pub crawl.

Had he expected to be courted by Suzuki-gun? Certainly. But he had expected it to be a much more serious occasion. Not a phone call in the middle of the day asking if he’d join them for a night out. Suzuki hadn’t even extended the invitation himself; Taka had. Still, a beer was a beer, and Taka had promised karaoke as well. And if there was one thing Zack wanted to experience before aligning himself with any particular stable, it was what the scariest gang of shitheads in New Japan liked to sing when they were a few drinks in.

\------

Two hours and three bars into the evening and Zack now knew that the answer to the Suzuki-gun karaoke question was “an utterly mad number of 80s power ballads.” He noticed that Suzuki himself never sang but still nodded approvingly each time one of his underlings queued up another wailing classic rock jam.

“You shouldn’t be drinking this cheap shit,” Taka said as he clapped his hand on Zack’s shoulder, startling him. “We’re treating you. Enjoy it.”

Zack lifted his beer bottle to Taka. “I’m fine with beer tonight. Cheers!”

“I’m buying you whiskey.”

Zack began to protest but Taka had already flagged down a cocktail waitress and ordered another round. By the time he had finished off his beer, a heavy rocks glass was placed in front of him.

Taka lifted his own glass of whiskey to Zack. “Suzuki-gun ichiban, tall boy,” he said as he clinked their glasses together.

“Right. Suzuki-gun ichiban.” Zack took a sip of the whiskey. It went down smoother than anything he had bought for himself in recent memory. Clearly, they were sparing no expense at courting him.

“The boss wants to talk,” Taka said, patting him hard on the shoulder and motioning to where Suzuki sat with a jerk of his chin. “Go.”

Zack turned to look at the intimidating man seated at the head of the table. Suzuki made eye contact with him for a few seconds, gave him a sinister half smile, and turned his attention back to Lance and Davey, who were shouting out their fifth Guns & Roses duet of the night. Zack took a long sip of his whiskey before moving to the other end of the table and sliding into the booth next to Suzuki.

Suzuki didn’t look at him as he spoke. He didn’t raise his voice. Zack could barely hear him speak over the Killer Elite Squad’s drunken scream-singing.

“Has anyone else asked you to join them?”

“No serious offers,” Zack responded. That was a lie, of course. The Bullet Club had been badgering him about joining up for over a month at that point, but he wasn’t about to tell Suzuki that.

“Good, good. Because I want you. I do not offer just anyone a place in my army. You are skilled. A master of submission. I can use you.”

“I’m flattered, sir.”

Suzuki chuckled. “You get on well with my men, I see.”

“They’ve been very, ah, generous.”

“They like you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Zack took a long sip of his whiskey.

“You will join me, then?” Suzuki turned to stare directly into Zack’s eyes. Zack was not easily intimidated but the sheer intensity radiating from this man, old enough to be his father, sent a shiver down his spine. With a sharp wave of his hand, Suzuki summoned the cocktail waitress, who came bearing a sake bottle with a small label tied around its neck, to their end of the table.

“Will you drink to this new alliance with me?” he said as he poured glasses of sake for both Zack and himself.

“I don’t have an option not to, do I?” Zack said as he took the glass.

“Oh, you do. There are always options. But I know you. I’ve been watching you. I know how you work. I know how you fight. And I know none of those other shit stables can offer you a family you’ll flourish in quite like I can.”

“I can’t argue with that. Suzuki-gun ichiban,” Zack held the glass of sake up to toast Suzuki, who smiled and responded in kind.

“Now then. We do have a...policy for new members that you will take part in tonight. This is acceptable, yes?”

Zack swallowed down the rest of his sake. “All right, then.” Zack had seen his share of odd initiation rituals and, from past experience, knew that being a bit drunk helped in these situations.

“It is hard to explain in English,” Suzuki continued. “I will find you a partner for the evening. You will...enjoy them. For my enjoyment.”

“What the boss means is,” Lance Archer said as he slid in close to Zack. His song had finished. “He’ll pick someone and you gotta fuck ‘em. And he gets to watch. Gotta make sure you do it right.”

“I’ll need more whiskey for that, mate.” Zack responded.

Suzuki smirked. “Another round, then. I’ll let you know when I’ve decided.”

He rose slowly and walked to the bar. Zack threw back all the whiskey he had left and let out a laugh. “You all really let him watch you fuck a stranger he found in a nasty dive bar?”

Lance threw his arm around him. “That’s the rule, yeah. Just get that fuckbuddy off quick and the boss’ll be satisfied. He won’t let you stop until they come.”

El Desperado pulled up a chair across the table from Zack. “It’s not always strangers, though.”

“Fuck, Despy” Zack said. “Who did you get then?”

“Taichi.”

\-----

An hour of progressively more slurred and shouty karaoke passed before their tab was paid and motions were made to move onto another bar. As they collected themselves and began to leave, Suzuki stopped them.

“No. New boy, I need you. Come here,” he said, motioning for Zack. He smirked walked to the older man’s side.

“For you,” Suzuki said as he gestured to the far side of the bar.

Zack’s smirk turned to into confusion. “There’s nobody there, mate.”

“Look closer, boy. You are not as observant as I had hoped.”

“All I see is an empty table by a wall with a hole in- oh, bloody hell.” Zack rubbed his temples. “You CANNOT be serious.”

“You should know that I am a very serious man,” Suzuki said quietly, never taking his eyes off of Zack, “but I am not a patient one. I have made arrangements for us to have privacy and I recommend you do not waste my time.”

Zack turned to look at the rest of Suzuki-gun, who were gathering by the door of the bar. Taichi approached them and grabbed Zack for a firm handshake. 

“Boss, you know where we’ll be waiting for you both. Once he’s done,” Taichi said to Suzuki. Zack felt something crinkle in his palm. When Taichi released his hand, he noticed that it was a condom.

“You’ll want that, I imagine,” Taichi said with a chuckle.

“It’s a bloody wall,” Zack hissed. “What am I going to catch from a WALL.”

“You never know. A hole at that height must have seen some action.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Fucking hell is where you’ll be if you keep stalling like this. The boss doesn’t like to wait, Zack. Surely you don’t need help.”

Zack groaned and began loosening his belt. “Oh, piss off,” he said to Taichi. “I can take care of this myself, even if it is madness.”

Taichi laughed and turned to leave the bar with the others. Zack turned to look at Suzuki, who motioned towards the hole with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s a good thing I like you all,” Zack muttered as he approached the wall of the bar. He unzipped his fly and looked over his shoulder at Suzuki. The older man had pulled a chair over and was seated maybe two meters behind him, his legs spread wide and his fingers laced in his lap. He stared directly into Zack’s eyes, unblinking, and Zack swore that, in the dim lighting of the bar, he saw the corners of Suzuki’s mouth just barely twist into a smirk. He quickly turned away from Suzuki, sighed, and pulled his dick out over the waistband of his briefs. He gave himself a few quick jerks as he stared down at the hole in the wall and immediately grew frustrated. Even if he was completely sober, he couldn’t imagine an instance where he could actually maintain an erection over the wall of a bar.

“Is this how you get off, yeah?” Zack said as he stroked his cock. “This voyeur shit?”

He didn’t hear Suzuki respond. So when a strong hand clapped against his hip, he couldn’t disguise how much it startled him.

“Do not mock me, boy,” Suzuki growled quietly. “I do not like to waste time with insubordinate fools.”

“If I’m such a fool,” Zack said between strokes, “then why even invite me to join up with you?”

“I value your skill in the ring, yes. But I value obedience more.” Suzuki pressed his fingers hard into Zack’s hip. He knew there would be a bruise there in the morning. “This is...a test of that obedience. That is all that concerns me. And you are not doing as well as I had hoped. I trust you do not need assistance with this?”

“I’m fine. This...this is fine.” Zack’s face fell forward, his forehead resting against the wall. He felt his cock begin to stiffen and he quickened his pace in response. Suzuki chuckled and gave Zack’s hip another squeeze before returning to his chair.

“You are a troublesome boy. But I can work with you. Show me that you’re worth my time.”

Zack felt a slight dampness in his hand and saw that a drop of precum had formed at the tip of his dick. He opened his free hand; he was still holding the condom Taichi had given him. He hadn’t seriously considered using it beforehand but the longer he looked at the hole, the smaller and more jagged the opening seemed. He knew the latex wouldn’t offer him much extra protection from rubbing himself raw on the exposed brick but it was better than nothing. At least it would offer him some lubrication. He tore the wrapper with his teeth and felt some lube drip down his chin. Definitely better than going bareback on a wall.

Zack rolled the condom onto his erection and, with a gulp, slid the head into the hole. He had never felt stupider in his life than he did in that moment but he wasn’t about to let Suzuki know that. As ridiculous as he felt pounding his dick into that wall, he knew that it was still pretty benign for a hazing ritual. He braced his hands against the wall and snuck a quick peek behind himself; Suzuki looked bored by this entire ordeal but still never took his eyes off him. Zack sighed and thrust as deep as his dick could reach into the wall. The hole narrowed the farther into the wall it snaked and Zack let out a small gasp from the pressure. It was a strange sensation to be sure and he hated to admit that it was not entirely unpleasant. 

After several minutes of thrusts into the wall, he called back to Suzuki. “So how long is this supposed to go on? I can’t draw this out forever, mate.”

“All parties involved should be satisfied.”

“And if one of the parties involved is the bloody architecture?”

“Then you should satisfy it.”

Zack felt a groan welling up deep in his chest and he knew his orgasm was dangerously close. He gave a particularly forceful thrust and could have sworn he felt the wall shudder, just a tiny bit, as a result. 

Another thrust, this time accompanied by a low moan from the back of Zack’s throat. 

And another. Zack flinched as a piece of the bar’s ceiling tiles fell and hit him on the shoulder. 

He felt a warm surge shooting through his dick. Zack gave one last thrust into the hole, pressing his body against the wall and holding himself there as he let out a gasp. He felt a few more bits of ceiling drop onto his shoulders as he unloaded his cum into the tip of the condom. Panting quietly, he felt his knees start to go weak. A strong slap to the shoulder startled him, nearly enough to make him drop to the floor. 

“Get yourself cleaned up, Zack. We’ll see you in a few weeks when you add that British Heavyweight Championship belt to your collection. Suzuki-gun ichiban.”

“Yeah...ichiban indeed,” he responded between breaths. “Looking forward...to working with you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a very wholesome-yet-horny headcanon about Minoru Suzuki watching you fuck as a rite of passage into joining his stable and then my friend's fiancee inserted a goddamn wall into it and now it's a whole stupid fic and you just read it. I'm not sorry.
> 
> No, there will not be a prequel about how Despy had to fuck Taichi. That's too silly.


End file.
